Different Realities
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: What happened to be a walk became her most terrifying nightmare- Now, Emma Dawson, 17 year old high-school girl is stuck between reality and hallucinations. How is she going to escape something that wouldn't leave her alone?


So, I decided to try out something way more realistic. A simple girl with a heavy-levelled amnesia struggles with herself as she starts to mix reality with hallucination. She views everything as a joke, her insane mind trying to trick her but she wouldn't give up. This was only temporary, wasn't it? This will be a **small story**, not long and there will be a lot of gruesome things within this story. _A lot. _Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

**Different Realities**

**.**

**.**

_B**y** A**n**g**e**l**b**l**o**o**d**l**o**v**e**r_

_._

_~ The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. _

_–_

_Mark Twain _

_._

_._

Emma looked around her, stumbling clumsily as she tried to get up- _Where the hell was she anyway?_

(One moment she was taking a walk and the next she waked up in this huge forested area that doesn't look remotely close to the place she was.)

Rubbing her arms, she shivered from the coldness, "H-hello…?" She spoke softly, hoping that someone sane would hear her and not a psychopath. She was really getting scared and the sun was slowly on disappearing. Darkness was her biggest fear, she would always sleep with her big sister, sure, people made fun of her but she couldn't care less about their opinions.

Whenever she was alone in the house, during nighttime, she would cry herself to sleep-her fear was _that big._

She didn't know why she was like that but her mother had told her that one night, when she was all alone at home, someone broke in their house and threatened her. Unfortunately-or fortunately, depending on the person's view, she couldn't remember anything of it. Then, a few days later, she started to get repeated nightmares (which she couldn't remember, _at all_) and panic attacks, gradually on, she couldn't sleep at all when she was alone until she had to cry herself to sleep, _her insomnia was **raping** her sanity_. Of course, she did went to a doctor and they had only prescribed her sedatives and tranquilizers to calm her down and force her body to sleep.

Looking down, she noticed her small bag that she had taken with her during the walk. She opened the zipper and looking inside of it; two bars of chocolate, a bottle of water, her notebook, along with her writing equipment, her house keys and car keys, her pills (which she always had with herself), a compass, her pepper spray (something that her parents had insisted that she would safe keep it near her in case for emergencies) and her cell phone.

Her fingers slid over her back and she rubbed her pained spot, strapping the bag on her back as she started to walk around, "Where is north anyway?"

Shoulders hunched down, she took said object and shook it a bit, waiting until it would show her the north side. Last time she had checked she was walking towards the south side, so if she backtracked her steps, she would get back to her small camp.

Right?

…right.

"Huh?" She frowned in confusion, shaking the damned compass again when it started to spin wildly, "Stupid, useless thing…" Feeling dejected at this, she pocketed the compass with a tired sigh, "I never wanted for this to happen, I just wanted a measly walk, nothing more, nothing less…" Why'd everything get so complicated so quick…?

**_Bad_** luck seemed to follow her everywhere.

Involuntarily, her eyes moved to the ascending sun- _don'tgodownyet._

("Oh please do, it would be entertaining to see what the lamb will do between the wolves.")

_-Go away._

("_Make me_, bitch.)

_-…_

She was starting to get scared, no, she wouldn't panic. _Yet. _But when the sun would go down, she wanted to be somewhere safe; in her car, with her parents, her big sister, someone special to her, anything would be better than the cold, scary forest she was in. Another deep intake of her breath, she started to walk towards a direction, hoping to get near her camp soon.

If she wouldn't find it on time, she would call her parents, consequences be damned.

To her bewilderment, she couldn't hear a single chirping bird, a hooting owl, _nothing_, only quietness (which was starting to creep her out). Another frown marred her face when she noticed weird markings on the tree, it seemed as if someone was slashing through the bark. Inspecting it from closely, she stroked the scarred tree bark. She couldn't remember any abused trees on her path, in fact, this place was mainly used for walks- another thing that confused her immensely was that she didn't meet anyone on her path, it was so quiet, _too quiet._

"This is starting to creep me out." She pushed her bag on the ground and fumbled with the zipper, glancing backwards-she was starting to feel very paranoid because to be frank, those slashing marks didn't look safe. _At all._

"Shit!" She cursed loudly when the zipper was stuck, "Why now?!" With one had pull, she managed to open it. She took a deep breath: there was no need to be like that, she would call her parents and then she would wait somewhere for them to notice quickly and then she would get the hell out of here. Her fingers were trembling violently, and she cursed the fact that she couldn't type her father's emergency number. "Stay calm, Emma…no need to be like this."

After a small pause, she tried to type it again-_…567382._

Pushing the call button, she bit her lips when she heard a weird sizzling sound. This didn't seem normal. When her father picked up the phone, she heard his voice, concern lacing his voice, "Hello-mma-signal-…-bzzz…-breaks constantly-…mma! Emma!"

Her heart was starting to beat wildly when her connection was on the verge of dying, "Dad! Dad! I'm lost-Dad?" She asked again, her voice getting louder as panic was bubbling, "Dad!"

"…-Emma! Where are you?!"

Immediately, she replied, "Dad?! I don't know where I am anymore, I keep running around in circles and I'm getting scared! It's almost getting dark here, daddy! Please, get me!" By the end of her sentence, she was crying and sobbing pitifully.

("More like a _mess_.")

_-LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Don't worry-…-there-next…-to-a-…zzz…-…-ello-Emma!" His voice was breaking constantly until she heard nothing more than a peeping sound, signaling the fact that she had lost connection.

Frantically, "Dad? Dad? Daddie?" Emma tried again and again, more tears rolling down her face as she started to shout louder until she was literally screaming, her hoarse throat throbbing painfully.

One hiccup became two, two hiccups became three…until she kept hiccupping.

"H-Hello…daddie…" She squeaked softly, her shaking getting worse as she tried to ignore the fact that it was starting to get dark and she was still stuck in this damned place.

_Thud._

Her phone fell on the ground and she pulled up her legs, leaning her head on her knees as she closed her eyes, praying that everything would be alright, "Don't get scared. Don't get scared. Don't-" She whipped her head to the creaking of leaves. "W-Who is there..?" She stuttered in fear, scrambling upwards as she picked her bag and phone up. When no one answered her, she didn't wait any longer and turned her back, running towards a direction, anywhere, just to get away from there.

She kept running, tumbling, falling, stumbling but she didn't stop, always glancing backwards…

…but the result was always the same, there was no one. Clicking on the call button again, she tried to reach her father, "…tuuuut…-the chosen number is not available, please try again later…tuuuut…."

She didn't know what to do, she was getting scared for her life. Anything could go amiss…

She glanced to her right side when she heard the rustling of the trees and bushes. To her left side, she heard the same thing, it was coming from _everywhere. _

Ignoring her wild-beating heart, the adrenaline pumping through her veins as her eyes tried to search for anything- she was in her flee mode. She wasn't particularly courageous or brave, neither strong and athletic, she had only taken some self-defense because her parents were afraid that something might happen to her. She had paranoid parents who focused their entire devoted attention on her since she was only child. Many people labeled her as a spoiled child who got everything but it wasn't like that with her- no, she had to get a job, she had to work hard for the things she wanted to buy. Sure, her parents brought her present for her birthday but for the rest, they didn't spoil her (only on her birthday) like the many mean gossips that were told about her.

At school, she wasn't very loved since she had that sleep-over accident with her ex-friends. At the sleepover, she had woken up, screaming her throat out as she clawed her face, trying to push those images away. Well, to say that she was never invited to a friend's house or party, was the understatement of the year.

She didn't blame them, she had traumatized them with that event.

Soon enough, she came to a stop near a hill- her eyes widened as saucers, panic invading her very being. No. No. This couldn't be real. Just no…

She ran till the end of the cliff, looking down she could only see a hill going downwards. A painful fall it would be (she certainly didn't want to feel that). A scared gasp escaped her lips when she heard the loud sound of the rustling bushes, looking back at the cliff, she swallowed loudly. Dear Lord, did she have no choice in this matter?

("This is_ priceless.")_

_-Shut up._

She clenched her fists, her back to the luring danger, glancing backwards, she spotted violet, demonic eyes that sent shivers up her spine. When she heard the rustles get louder, she took a deep breath and cradled her phone close to her. Under no circumstances could it break, she needed to contact her parents who must be worried sick. She could do this. She could do this. She could- "Aaaaaaah!" She screamed loudly, tumbling down the hill as she felt stones, branches poke her tender skin.

Another piercing scream escaped her throat when she felt her left arm snap against something sturdy, something wood-y and she couldn't even cradle her arm close to her- it must be broken, she concluded in the safety of her mind as she kept rolling down the hill until she stopped tumbling, falling in the freezing water. She didn't think she would get that far and fall in the water.

("Your phone, _darling_.")

_-Shut up! Shut up!_

Only laughter answered her as she tried to swim upwards, back to the surface with one good arm and the other one dangling pitifully on her side. She could still feel it, which was good but trying to use it, was hurting too much. She swum to the vast ground, looking up at the cliff where she used to be. She shivered from the chill and the fear that was storming inside of her. All she could see where two figures, one with ruby-red eyes and the other one…

It was too dark to notice. But somehow she was glad she couldn't see them better. She was scared as it was- sweat pouring down her forehead, hands, armpits. And goddamnit! She couldn't stop her shaking.

Shivering and trembling crazily, she struggled to get up, her clothes soaked and two psychopaths chasing after her. Feeling angry with all the turmoil inside of her, she looked up at them, they were still watching her. She had snapped. ("Wonderful.) "Happy assholes! I swear to God if the two of you won't stop following me, I'll sue you both!" She was only bluffing with an empty threat, which in the end meant nothing at all.

At least she tried something.

When she looked back up, they were gone. Her breath hitched in her throat and quickly, she took out the pepper spray from her wet bag, investigating her dead phone. Maybe it was usable? Cursing quietly, she noted that he phone had hit the bucket. No help from her parents or the police, she was on her own. With all her might, she pushed herself up, scoffing at the cruel world that was humoring itself with her as the star of tonight.

She knew she was trying to hide her fear with anger but any emotion would be better than fear. Her eyes moved to the moon that was replacing the shy sun, shining beautifully but for Emma it was only painful and scary childhood memories- excruciating fear that seemed to crush her lungs, pulverize her bones and boil her veins from the inside out. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to force the fear away, she couldn't afford to fall in another shrieking mess- she would be found- _they would find her. _

("_I'm enjoying this so much.")_

_-Go drown in that river, bitch._

_("After you, sweetheart.")_

_-Go choke on a stick._

Again only a dark loud high-pitched clownish laughing.

She hated being a crazy person with a slithering, dangerous voice inside of her. Doctors had concluded that her severe sleep deprivation was causing symptoms of depersonalization or de-realization, a weakened immune system, hallucinations (visual and auditory) and had strongly advised her to try to ignore those voices while take her pills.

She chuckled humorlessly at that- _**How on the fucking world could she ignore the hash whispers inside her head when they were bursting her eardrums? **_

Gritting her teeth, she limped towards the other forest, opposite side from the cliff, maybe she could outrun them and hide somewhere until it was light again. She was using all her might and _not _think about her fear.

(It was only a stupid fear, nothing special.)

("_Do you really think so, sugar? 'Nothing special' you say? How cute you are when you talk to yourself.")_

_-I **hate**__you._

_("So much negative emotions within you isn't healthy, **darling.**")_

She dug her fingers in her palm, her other trembling hand holding the pepper spray tightly. The moment she would see anything remotely close to her, she would spray them in the eyes. She could care less about their health, they were trying to catch her and only God knew what they were planning to do to her.

("Maybe they want a nice chat?")

She ignored that useless voice, gnashing her teeth from the pain she was feeling, especially from her broken arm. Suddenly, she heard something snap, like a fragile branch. Once again, she started to sweat enormously, her beating heart threatening to jolt out her chest as the voice inside her head was laughing at her condition, belittling her _and _mocking her.

She scurried towards the trees, looking for a small place where could hide- Her frame was always petite for her age; small, petite girl with lame black hair, average chest and blue eyes (the only thing she was proud of), something that her entire family praised her since they all had brown or green eyes in the family. When she heard the sound getting louder, she started to get desperate and hid inside a small hole, hoping that they wouldn't find her and get bored with their fruitless search and give up.

Hopefully- (_"Are you kidding m-")-_like she thought again, hopefully, they wouldn't find her. She flinched when she bumped harshly against her broken arm, cradling it close to her chest, _trying _to ignore the searing pain that was almost blinding her, white spots appearing in front of her vision.

_Dear Lord, please don't let them find me… please don't let them find me…_

("Sweetheart, God isn't going to listen to some measly girl like you. Why don't you start praying that they won't kill you, no?")

Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to think of good things: her proud, silent father, her worried, fretting mother, her sweet tooth of a grandmother, her big cousins teasing her, playing with her and foremost, her big sister, the one who had promised to protect her…

_Lesley…why aren't you here to protect me?_

("Because she prefer to see your whiny ass **_dead_**.")

_-Not true! She loves me! Lesley loves me._

_("_Denying a fact is the first step to acknowledge the _truth.")_

_-There is no truth! You're a fat liar!_

("Sooner or later, you have to acknowledge that everyone is sick and tired of you.")

She shook her head, biting back the urge to whimper as fresh tears rolled down. Her heart stopped beating when she heard the soft crunches of leaves getting squashed and crushed and then the sound stopped…_just like that. _A loud piercing scream tore from her throat when a strong force rammed against the tree, sending it falling down. Quickly, she tried to get out of it but failed and hoped that she wouldn't get injured. Shielding her head, she felt the tree fall down, the shock penetrating her veins and freezing her on spot.

("**_Timber!_**")

Then, she felt the cool air caress her wet tears and sending goose bumps through her entire body. She sneezed softly, and cursed her stupidity, limping out the hole and running away, far away from this place. She knew her chances were starting to get minimal- ("_Girl, scratch that and make it **non-existent**_.") but staying in that hole was not an option. So, mustering her entire energy, she forced her limbs to move faster, ignoring the cutting wind that was clawing and scratching her body, the dark, threatening voices, the slamming of her heart, the fear that was trying to drown her- _Everything!_

She just wanted to go home and cuddle next to her big sister while she was stroking her hair softly, humming a soft tune.

("Thinking won't get you anywhere, _run_." **_It _**laughed loudly, obviously highly entertained by her dire situation.)

She couldn't even hear any footsteps or crunching leaves and this fact made her scared shitless until she was stopped by something hard and chiseled. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the tree, making her scream again, until she shut up when she heard her chaser's voice, "Shut the fuck up bitch or I'll tear you vocal cords and choke you with them."

She froze immediately at that voice, somehow it sounded very familiar but that was ridiculous, no sane person she knew would do this to her, even for a joke this was taking it too far.

("I'm not complaining.")

The grip on her throat tightened and she was hitting his arm- concluding from the deep baritone voice, this was a man- with the pepper spray until she remembered the real function of it. Lifting her trembling good hand, she aimed the pepper spray at the psycho and sprayed his face under. As soon as she heard his loud cursing, she was dropped on the ground, "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you for that!" He cursed loudly but she could care less about him, she stumbled upwards, her head throbbing painfully as she blinked the blurriness away, grimacing when she felt something warm tickle down her neck- she didn't want to know what that was, though she had a hunch…

Tiredness was clouding her entire existence but she couldn't sleep, this was no time to take a **bloody **nap.

("Why not rest up a bit?")

She was even too tired to fight back and argue with the voices inside her head- she was so sick of everything. Suddenly, she was pulled up from her hair roughly and then her face smashed against the ground where she could imagine that she heard her head crack open, another scream tore her lips and she clawed at the man, trying to spray him again but she knew that she wouldn't get another good shot.

"You fucking whore, I'll enjoy killing you slowly, watching you bled slowly on until the last drop of blood left your body…" When she looked up, she noticed the same demonic-violet eyes, though her vision was blurry, the color stayed the same. It made her body tremble violently when her brains processed those words. He grabbed her left hand and crushed the metal object with his hand, which covered her good hand. Crying out from the pain, she trashed against the man, who was straddling her, his legs pinning her body down.

("This guy seems to cuss a lot. Oh pardon me for being so inconsiderate of your feeling but _are you feeling alright, honey?_")

She screamed loudly, releasing the flattened pepper spray that was lying uselessly on the ground as Emma was half-crippled on the ground, left arm broken, right hand probably too, a cracked skull and scratches, bruises and nasty flesh wounds tattooed all over her body. A gurgling sound escaped her lips when the man started to strangle her, his demonic eyes glinting evilly and she clawed fiercely like an animal, trying to claw his face as she was starting to lose consciousness. Breathing was getting harder and she couldn't ignore the loud laughter inside of her head.

More salty tears rolled down her face as black spots invaded her, the pain getting too much for her, the only thing she could remember her loud, desperate, blood-gurgling scream, one that a wild animal would shriek from a helpless situation wherein it was trying futile to save its life _while _knowing that it was **_too late. _**

_And the voices kept laughing inside of her head._

* * *

The next moment when she woke up, she felt her head ready to explode, groaning in pain, she tried to grab her head and push against it but to her bewilderment, her hands were stuck on something. When she opened her eyes, she was met with darkness, only darkness, nothing more. Then everything rushed inside her head- the walk, the chase, the pain. Cringing, she blinked her eyes a couple of times, fighting against the tears that were swelling inside her eyes. She was kidnapped, strapped against something and vulnerable for every**thing** _and _every**one**.

Could things get even worse?

("Don't jinx yourself, darling, it's not a smart thing to do.")

-_Screw you._

("I'd **love** to. _When and where?_")

Another groan left her bruised, chapped and probably bloodied lips as she struggled against the chains? It sounded metallic, so it could be that…

She felt her body tremble and writhe from the cold, the pain, the fear; the darkness was obscuring her sight, it was strangling her sanity, it was trying to choke her slowly on until she would beg for mercy, mercy that no one would give to her. Shutting her eyes again, she started counting…

_…9…14…26…32…48…57…65…70…81…93-…134-254-…562-721…72 2…723…_

She didn't know how long she was in here, hunger and fear her only friends in this never-ending darkness. "P-please…someone…_anyone._" She sobbed loudly, her voice echoing around the room; God, she was so scared, so hungry- "_Someone!_" She cried out loud, trashing against the chains for the umpteenth time. This place was driving her crazy- ("_Correction. **You**_ are getting crazy, sweetheart.")

Emma, for once, didn't care that she had a voice in her head, "Don't go! Stay!" She begged like the fool she was, the dark voice laughed in amusement at her quick, desperate reply.

("What does _insanity _taste like?") The clownish voice mocked her, a shiver running up her spine.

Then, just like that, she started laughing loudly, **_choking, _**coughing up, her dry, chapped lips bursting open as blood flowed down, trickling past her throat, her collarbone, down, down. She licked her lips, tasting ("Copper, delicious.") blood, her spit was so dry, she wanted water, _no_, she longed to drink even a small sip. "**_PLEASE! SOMEONE!_**" She yelled, trashing like a wild animal being cornered and vulnerable. She couldn't last any longer in this place…

…

…

…blackness embraced her like a warm, safe cocoon, protecting her fragile self.

…"H-h-hello?" She asked again, looking around the darkness but once again she was met with nothing and no one.

…

"Old M-MacDonald h-h-had a farm…," She sobbed softly, forcing her mind to rehearse this song again, the one she and her sister kept singing when they were little. "And o-on his farm h-h-he had some chi-i-icks." Hiccupping, she continued, ignoring her growling stomach that was giving her painful cramps or her dry lips that wanted nothing more than water. "With a-a chick, c-chick h-e-ere, and a c-chick, chi-ick ther-re," Her spit flowed down her lips and she was even too tired to care about it. "Her-re a ch-i-ick, there a-a chi-" She heaved up, her stomach twisting and hurting her as if daggers were smashed inside her organs, turning it, torturing her. More coughs, more spit drooling out her lips and then she threw up as sweat, once again, coated her body. She shivered from the pain, coldness…

This was torture…which sick person would do something like this. She didn't deserve this, no one deserved this kind of treatment. Again, she threw up, coughing and heaving- the smell was rancid, sour, nothing more than a smelly, watery substance- her stomach had nothing to throw up.

("Continue singing, I love that song! Everywhere a chick, chick, Old MacDonald had a farm…")

She shivered again, feeling dizzy as the smell overtook her senses, it was disgusting, she was disgusted with herself.

("Duck: quack, quack.")

Her head lolled down and she threw up again, not caring that she was dirtying her clothes, "P-p-please…w-water…" She choked out, trying to stop herself from vomiting herself over. To make matters worse, she peed on her pants (again), the smell of piss making her sick.

("Turkey: gobble, gobble. Don't you _**love **this? I certainly do.")_

She trashed weakly against the chains, her wrists aching as the metallic chain grated her tender skin, dried blood being covered with flowing, fresh crimson liquid. She knew that would scar…

("Oh well, it could join _your other pretty scars_. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Pig: oink, oink.")

By now, she was hysterically screaming and crying, begging for mercy, mercy that wasn't granted to her.

She was just- ("**_Ignored?_** Like-") …always. ("Hmm…Cow: _moo, moo_.")

The dark voice kept laughing louder, chortling and singing in _glee_ as Emma started convulsing wildly, her entire body shaking as she heaved up, not having any more liquid-y substances inside of her growling, agitating stomach.

("Cat: meow, meow. Mule: _Heehaw_! Dog: woef, woef. Turtle: nerp, nerp.")

…and then she lost consciousness, her head on the verge of cracking and splitting in two.

Even in her dreams, she didn't get rest as her brain started reprocessing the memory about her cursing attacker who kept hurting her, slamming her head continuously against the hard ground. She could _literally _smell the blood- but this wasn't real, this was her mind tricking her into thinking that it was _real_, while in reality she was only sleeping, troubled as she whimpered and begged for him to stop.

Not even her brain buried the words of vengeance, torturing her with constant nightmares and loneliness…it was killing her slowly, it was cutting through her strings of sanity…

…_one_…

…by _one_…

…until there was **_nothing_** left to cut anymore.

She woke up screaming, trashing wildly against the stony, _freezing _wall, her back hurting, her neck aching, her stomach growling, her eyes bleeding, red and puffy, her lips bloodied and bruised, her wrists sending excruciating pain towards her entire body…then she remembered that her hand and left arm had been broken- she was sure of it.

All these times, she had forgotten about them…

Her eyes widened when she heard the creaking of a door, her confused thoughts about her magically healed broken arm and hand gone- ("Seems you got visitors but oh dear…**_you look like shit._**")

"Greedy bastard, sending me to do this fucking job like I'm some fucking maid instead of fucking sacrificing her for Jashin-sama." A deep, baritone voice cursed and muttered under his breath, his footsteps loudly, piercing her ears.

Fear protruded from her every sense and she didn't know whether to be glad to see a _real _person- ("That's not really nice...What was I then? Chopped liver?" Another loud chortling sound stabbing her sanity, which was ignored.) –or to fear her life. When the person came closer, she heard him curse loudly, "This place fucking stinks!"

A surprised gasp left her lips when she felt a strong force of water ram again her-already- fragile body, her back hitting the wall hard and she cried out from the pain. She couldn't even shield herself from the endless spray of water that was trying to drown her, she coughed, wheezed, gurgled when the water started to become too much for her, cutting her oxygen away from her. Her eyes started to droop down, her head spinning as her body hunched down. Everything became black once again- "Oi! Fucking wake up, _bitch_!"

She felt her cheeks throb painfully, exhaustion rooting inside of her and she could hardly open her eyes, a sticky and yellowish discharge sealing her eyes shut as she tried to force them open, whimpering quietly as she felt like a sack of bones, her body dangling uselessly- and if it weren't for the chains, she would have fallen down on the ground, crumpling like trash.

("More like _dirty, smelly _trash.")

After opening her bleary, heavy eyes, she lifted her head up weakly, eyes locking with annoyed _violet_ eyes. "…water…" She mumbled out, her stomach roaring like an animal, "…p-please…" She whimpered, fresh tears rolling down.

The tall, lean, muscled man glared at her, "Don't fucking command me bitch! You fucking hurt me with your fucking spray, _wench._" He spat on the ground, holding a tray, which was filled with a loaf of bread and a small bowl of water.

_Begger's food._

Her eyes locked hungrily with the tray- the man certainly didn't miss her hungry gleam in the eyes and smirked smugly, deciding to play with this stupid, useless girl. "Well, well, is this what you fucking want, whore." He didn't ask her, no, he was stating a simple fact.

She jerked her head up and down, the mere mention of food, making her mouth drool as her saliva trickled down her wet clothes. She shivered from the cold but her number one priority was the food and water- she could think later about the coldness.

The man's smirk turned more darker, "I don't hear a fucking please." He cupped his ear, leaning towards the soaked girl.

("_Beg like the fool you are.")_

Uncaring and pleading, "P-Please-" "Master." He interrupted her, enjoying the way the girl danced to his every command, "P-please, m-m-master…!" She repeated more firmer, ignoring the way she stuttered like an idiot as she added 'master' to it. She knew he was playing with her but for now she didn't care, she wanted food, the cramps were killing her tired, soaked body.

The violet-eyed man rubbed his chin with his free hand, "I don't know, it doesn't sound fucking convincing, _bitch_."

"P-please..m-master, g-give me s-some food…" She pleaded with him, more and more tears blinding her vision. Her stomach growled in agitation, "P-please…!"

Her kidnapper leaned forward and brought the bowl of water near her lips- quickly, she started to gulp down everything, coughing repeatedly but she still kept drinking, wetting her dry lips, clearing her hoarse throat, cleaning her entire system and then her eyes widened when the man deliberately dropped the bowl of water, the sound of the bowl hitting the ground, storming within the acoustic room, splashes of water hitting her face and she could only whimper at that, crying pitifully as the man smirked in amusement.

"You look like a fucking dog." He sneered at her, eyes shimmering with mirth. He looked at the bread and picked it up, "Your fucking crying is getting on my nerve so why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch." Then, he proceeded to prop it in her mouth, the girl gagged at that and almost dropped the bread but the man kept stuffing it in her small hungry mouth, laughing manically. "Fucking eat it, whore!"

("_This is the best show I've ever seen." _More **dark**, _amused_ laughter._)_

Emma gagged more, trying to push the bread out but she was so tire- "Hidan! What are you doing, you moron!" Another voice piped up and this made the man, called Hidan, go rigid and drop the bread on the wet floor, turning around to face the intruder, "You fucking bastard! Why did you set me up with this fucking chore!"

A quiet grumble, "You useless idiot, I told you to feed our prisoners _a week ago_ and now you're suffocating her!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, ignoring the whimpering from the girl, "Then why don't _you_ fucking do it, eh?!"

Emma couldn't see them well, the room was too dark but those names sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't grasp what it was. What she did register was the fact that she heard a loud sound from something, or in this case, someone crashing on the floor, joined with another loud curse. She trashed weakly against the chains, trying to reach for the bread but it was futile. Her stomach growled again from desperation, hurting her and she wanted to push her hands against it, to stifle the pain.

Scuffles and curses rang clearly in her ears and then it went quiet- "You fucking idiot! Sew my head on my neck, you fucking greedy bastard!"

She tried to ignored his absurd demand, forcing her head to look up weakly at the duo, narrowing her eyes she tried to focus on her surrounding and the two hostile men. Then, her eyes noticed something round, something round and _talking. _Her eyes widened considerably while the dark voice inside her vulnerable and tired mind was chuckling in amusement because there on the ground was none other than a talking head.

She screamed. Loudly.

Her piercing scream took the duo off guard, the bodiless head glared at her, cursing, "Fucking shut up, fucking who-mmmmph!" The violet-eyed man who swore like a sailor kept screaming, his voice muffled.

While the other one moved his attention on her and with one word, one demanding words that made her entire body go stiff, eyes wide in fear as she looked at the masked man whose green eyes were tearing inside of her soul and it made her shut up…just…like…_that_.

When he stopped in front of her, he lifted her chin up roughly, sending shiver of fear up and down her body, "I'll make it simple for your miserable life. I ask you questions and you answer them. _Understood?_"

She nodded meekly, fear clouding her mind and body, this man was so frightening, the aura alone was making her shit and pee her pants. It was suffocating her, invading her pores, destroying her cells and crushing her from the inside out. Her breathing turned louder and ragged, her heart beating unstoppably as perspiration started to coat her body.

"Good. Now, who are you?"

("A stupid girl with a voice inside her head.")

"I-I'm E-Emma Da-awson…" She stuttered in fear, clenching her eyes shut so she wouldn't see this horrible man who was boiling her organs with his gaze alone.

"What were you doing near the Akatsuki base?" He sneered at her, the sound shooting warning bells inside her head. Her name was odd…very odd…

Snapping them open, she stared at the man, like really staring at them and gasped in shock, tiredness forgotten as she inspected the duo closely.

(_"This gets better and better by the second.")_

"A-Akatsuki…?" She repeated in confusion, wondering if this was another trick of her insane mind, she did used to have hallucination before, maybe this was another one of those.

Narrowing his eyes, he gripped her chin tightly, a hot, smothering pain shooting towards her head, "You _know_ about the Akatsuki." He wasn't asking her, he was demanding her to spill everything.

She flinched at his rough, hoarse voice, "I-I…y-you're _not _r-r-real…"

"Oh really? What about this?" His gloved fingers moved to her arm, "I fixed your broken arm and I'll break it again." With a small snap of his fingers, he broke her left shoulder, shooting an immense pain towards her entire body and she screamed loudly, trashing with her chained wrists and free legs but then she howled and whimpered when she felt her left shoulders hunch abnormally down. This pain was too real but _Akatsuki_ didn't exist- ("That's what _you _think, sugar.") -they were not real, not real at all, it was her min- "Aaaaaah!" She yelled again, involuntarily spasms running up and down her body. "S-Stop! I-I'll tell y-y-y-ou everything!"

("…what a **_pussy_** you are.")

Kakuzu stopped crushing her shoulder bone from the outside and looked at the girl with raised eye brow, "Well…?"

Emma panted heavily, cringing when she felt another searing pain while thinking what she could say. What could she say to an imaginative character? "W-What do you w-want me t-to tell y-y-y-ou?"

"_Everything," _was his simple reply.

"W-Will you l-let me go a-a-a-afterwa-a-ards?" She asked quietly, looking at the hallucination in front of her.

Said man chuckled darkly, shaking his head, "Sure."

("You really think he would let-") _–Shut the fuck up._

This was nothing more than a fucking hallucination. Deciding to humor the Akatsuki member, she went with the flow, lips twitching upwards, "You're K-Kakuzu from Takigakure, back then, d-during the founding of Konoha you tried to a-assassinate the Shodai Hokage but failed, which led to your banning from the village. Ever since then you despised your village for banning you, you were clouded with raw anger, f-fury, betrayal and hurt. So, you started researching immortality and found a way to s-sneak past the S-Shinigami, you found a way and you utilized the method, p-pushing away all your m-moral codes and e-ethic-" "**_That's enough._**" Kakuzu spoke with narrowed eyes, rudely cutting her off.

Emma chuckled in amusement, finding this whole ordeal too funny. Why was she even scared, this was nothing more than a hallucination, _a fucking nightmare_. So, she continued, not caring that her imaginary kidnapper would hurt her, it wasn't real.

…none of it was.

Coughing, "Years passed by but you never perished, you stayed the same old Kakuzu but only this time you had five hea-" Her head lolled down when a heavy hand chopped her on her neck. She knew what this meant, Kakuzu had knocked her unconscious. The missing-nin eyed the girl with narrowed eyes, observing her clothes. She was a rare case; they had found her near the Akatsuki base that they were residing in, having heard their voice. At first he didn't deem her anything worthy until she talked to a metallic object, more precisely, a _talking _metallic object. He got curious and had explicitly told Hidan not to kill the girl, so after capturing her, he had chained her on the wall and put Hidan in charge for feeding her until he came back from his bounty. But when he saw that his partner-in-crime had neglected his guard duties, he had beheaded the idiot and made him feed their hostage. Unfortunately, he knew Hidan was a lost case so he decided to go down and check on him, that's when he noticed that the stupidly immortal was choking her.

Enough was enough.

His partner was more than a nuisance than a help and if it wasn't for the fact that he was immortal, he would've killed him a long time ago. But it seemed that luck wasn't on his side and he was stuck with the brainless shinobi who feasted on blood like a beast, idolizing a heathen religion where his god was the so-called _Jashin-sama._

Now though, this girl called 'Ema Doson' or whatever had told him his private information that he had done _hundred years ago._ No one could have known that he was sent to assassinate the first Hokage, no one knew about it, only Takigakure back during the Founding of the Villages. By now, everyone he had known were dead and buried ten feet underground.

…then why did this measly girl, who was near the fifteen years old, know about them? How could she have known about it when no one else knew? It was too detailed, too perfect, to be a mere joke. No, this girl definitely was hiding something but _what? _Especially when he had searched through her small backpack, which contained food and water, a wet book with pencils, keys (a lot of them), many pills which looked and smelled weird to him (and he sort of was a healer…), a compass and the wet _talking _object.

He had inspected it himself but no matter what he had tried, he couldn't make it talk, he had never seen things like this, not back then and not know in this modern, high-tech era. He was getting curious but he was annoyed that she knew a part of his life.

Next time, he would interrogate her _alone_. He didn't want Hidan to know anything about him, if she seemed to possess the ability to see the past…then she certainly could come in handy.

…handy indeed.

A vulture smirk appeared behind his clothed face, the mask obscuring the sight of a smirking Kakuzu as he eyed the unconscious girl with a predatory glint.

Things would get very interesting, very interesting indeed...


End file.
